fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fir
Fir (フィル Firu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. She is the daughter of Bartre and Karla, making her the niece of Karel as well. She travels around Elibe in an attempt to hone her skills, and is often associated with the Cavalier, Noah, training with him in the Arena during the rebellion in Ostia. She is quite headstrong, and exudes the same calmness and single-mindedness of purpose as her mother. In Chapter 9, she carries a Wo Dao, an extremely rare sword in Elibe that Scott seeks to grab. She can be recruited only by speaking to her with Noah. She makes a brief cameo appearance in Chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Background Fir is the niece of Karel and daughter of Karla and Bartre, struggling to improve her skills in swordsmanship until she achieves the title of Swordmaster in the footsteps of her late mother. As the rebellion against Lilina and Hector occurs in Ostia, she is oblivious to the turmoil while she trains with Noah in an arena. It is not until Chapter 9 that she joins Roy's party, later learning through support conversations that Noah has been in love with her since he first saw her. In Game Recruitment *Chapter 9: Enemy, speak with Noah. Base Stats | Myrmidon | Fire |1 |19 |6 |9 |10 |3 |3 |1 |5 |5 | Sword - D | Wo Dao Vulnerary |} Hard Mode Base Stats *Note: Like other enemy characters, Fir's hard mode bonuses can vary. | Myrmidon | Fire |1 |25 |9 |12 |13 |5 |5 |3 |5 |5 | Sword - D | Wo Dao Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |75% |25% |50% |55% |50% |15% |20% |} Promotional Gains *HP +4 *Str +3 *Skl +2 *Spd +2 *Def +3 *Res +2 *Con +1 * Sword Rank +1 Supports *Noah *Rutger *Bartre *Sin *Karel Overall Fir is one of the two Myrmidons who join, the other one being Rutger. Fir joins at Level 1, at a time when most of your characters will be Level 11+ and she is a fairly difficult character to train. A way to get around this is in the chapter you get her give her an Iron Sword or two and have her wait in the forest in the middle. The immense amount of Pirates will all attack her with extremely low to no chance (below 10%) of hitting her and will give easy experience. In this way, she can level up as high as between Level 10 and 15. In contrast to Rutger, Fir puts more emphasis on Luck and Speed, and falls short in Strength and Defense (though they can be compensated with a good support, most commonly Noah.) As such, she usually ends up dodging more attacks than Rutger, but will have lower Strength and perform Critical hits less often. She can become a powerful ally once trained, and can be used if Rutger has not been trained, or if you prefer Fir's higher Luck rating. Quotes Death Quote Final Chapter Quote Special Conversations Event Recap *(Noah and Fir appear at the Arena in Turn 3 on Chapter 7) Noah: Looks like they've started attacking the rebels. Well then, Fir, I need to get going now. Fir: Thank you for coaching me, Sir Noah. Noah: No problem. But I must say, you surprised me. You just suddenly rushed up to me and shouted, 'I want to fight a match with you!' Fir: I-I'm sorry, Sir Noah. It was my first time in the arena... Noah: If you'd gone up to someone else, you would have been killed. You need to look your opponent over very carefully before deciding to fight. Fir: And you must not hesitate to surrender if it looks like you're going to lose. Right? Noah: Exactly. You can always win back your money, but not your life. Fir: Yes! Noah: What are your plans now? Are you going to stay here and work on your skills? Fir: No. I was thinking I might travel to the Western Isles. Noah: The Western Isles? Why? Fir: I heard that a lot of people are heading there looking for work at the new mine that being built. I thought it would be the ideal place to look for strong people to spar with. And... Noah: And? Fir: The Western Isles was where my mother first met my father. She's dead now, but when she was my age, she was also traveling around the world training her sword skills. Noah: I see. ...You surprise me again. Fir: ? Noah: All you were saying at first was, 'I want to become strong, strong, strong,' right? So I thought swordplay was all you were interested in. But you were training because you wanted to be like your mother? I'm happy to see that you do have a cute side! Fir: What? ...Sir Noah! Please don't tease me! Noah: Hahaha! *(Scott and Fir appear inside the castle in Turn 2 on Chapter 9) Fir: Sir Scott! Scott: Oh, Fir Sorry I had to call you in. Fir: What's happening? Scott: Well, you see, our island is being attacked by some pirates. The people living here are in danger. Fir: What? Scott: I sent some of my boys to try and stop the invaders, but they're pretty tough. The situation doesn't look too good out there. Fir: I can't believe... Scott: I'd go out myself, but I can't leave the castle... So, Fir, sorry, but I have to ask you to... Fir: Yes. I shall go and drive the pirates away. Scott: Thanks. Fir: Leave it to me! Attacking innocent villagers...that's not forgivable! Scott: I'm sending someone else along, too, so you can work together. Fir: Someone else? Scott: Yeah, a nomad names Sin. He looks frail, but he's got a decent shot with his bow. *(Scene switches scene with Sin) Fir: Are you...Sin? Sin: That's me. I heard the story from Scott. Let's go. Fir: ...... Sin: ...... Fir: Um... Sin: What? Fir: Um, did you also join the fight to protect the people living there? Sin: No... I have no interest in such things. Fir: Then why? Sin: I'm paid to fight. That's all. Fir: ...... Sin: ...... Fir: ...I gotta keep the conversation going... Um...you're from Sacae, right? Sin: Right. Fir: What took you all the way out here? Sin: Well, you look like you're from Sacae, and you're here. Fir: Oh, I'm traveling around Elibe to train myself, and... Ah, you weren't asking about me, were you... Sin: ...... Fir: ...Phew. Sin: ...I'm looking for someone. Fir: Who? Sin: ...My clan was decimated when Bern invaded Sacae. Fir: ...... Sin: Our chief let me escape, and he commanded me to find and take care of his granddaughter. I left the battlefield to fulfill his wish. Fir: I see... Well, I hope you find her. Sin: ...Yes. Recruitment Conversation *(with Noah in Chapter 9) Noah: Fir? It is you! Fir: Sir Noah!? What are you doing here? Noah: Well, I joined this army a while back... Whoa! What are you thinking!? Put away your sword! Fir: Sir Noah! I though you had more dignity than this! Noah: What? Fir: You may be a mercenary knight...but lending your services to pirates!? You should be ashamed! Noah: ...Huh? Fir: Don't play dumb! You're working with a band of pirates to attack innocent people living on this island! And you call yourself a knight!? Noah: Um, can I have a moment? I think there's a really big misunderstanding... Fir: Misunderstanding!? You still insist... Noah: We're fighting to protect the villagers. We're supposed to kill the head of the pirate band making its base here. I think his name was Scott. Fir: What? Sir Scott is the head of a pirate band!? Noah If you think I'm lying, why don't you ask the pirate over there? He's right behind you, hiding in the bushes. Fir: Pirate? What pirate... Pirate: Damn! I better go tell the boss! (Pirate runs off) Fir: Hey! Wait! Noah: ...You didn't suspect him at all? Fir: No! Sir Scott was very kind to me... Noah: Really? Rumors say that he's a very cruel man... Fir: But my mother used to say that you shouldn't judge people by how they look... Noah: Well, that's true, but... Fir: ...I was lending my services to pirates... What can I do now? Noah: Then do you want to come along with us? Fir: What? Would it be okay? Noah: We're always looking for more people to strengthen our army. I'll talk to Roy about it. Fir: Thank you! (Fir joins) Possible Endings Fir - Heir to the Sword Saint (『剣聖』をつぐ者 “Kensei” wo tsugu mono) *Fir set out again to travel around the world in training. Her name eventually spread throughout the continent as the next Sword Saint, and her legends were to be told for centuries to come. Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Fir won 5th place on the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Gallery File:Firingame.png|Fir's portrait in Binding Blade. File:Fir swordmaster sword.gif|Fir's battle sprite in Binding Blade as a Swordmaster. File:Fir swordmaster sword critical.gif|Fir performing a critical hit in Binding Blade as a Swordmaster. File:FirManga.jpg|Fir's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Fir as a Myrmidon.JPG|Fir as a Myrmidon. File:Fir as an enemy.JPG|Fir as an enemy. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters